Jez in Wonderland?
by Jaw19
Summary: What if there truly was a Wonderland? What if it wasn't just a kids story and an author's imagination? And still what if you found out you were a princess there?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright here's another fanfic from a different genre. It combining components of all the different Alice in Wonderland movies and books out there. I don't own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy. Review and let me know if you like it, or not, either way the more feedback I get the more I'll know what to do :)**

What if Alice had never left Wonderland? What if it hadn't been a dream? Jez let out a heavy sigh as she stopped writing. She looked out the window at the beautiful day knowing she was still trapped inside for a number of hours. She admired how the green leaves danced in the soft breeze, amazed how very green they actually were. She imagined how the sun would be warming her skin if she were laying outside at that very moment, a smile spreading across her lips. Her attention was drawn to the corner of the bushes by some movement. Jez leaned forward staring at the spot she had thought the movement had occurred. Nothing happened. She was about to dismiss it when suddenly the bush shook again this time Jez could see a white cotton ball tail sticking out. Jez watched in shock as a white rabbit in a plaid waistcoat backed out of the bushes checking his pocket watch. Jez's eyes went wide and she rubbed her eyes. When she looked back the rabbit was gone. Jez shook her head sure she had been imagining things. "He's running late again of course," a deep voice said beside her. She spun around looking for who was there. No one was there. Jez shook her head. "I'm losing my mind," she said to herself. "Better you're mind then your head," the voice said. Jez jumped up knocking her chair over. "Who said that?" She demanded. "I did. Down here," the voice replied. Jez looked down to where the voice had come from. There on the desk sat a blue caterpillar.

Jez shook her head. "No way. This is impossible," she said. The caterpillar shook its head. "Quite the contrary. This is very possible for if it were not then I would not be here," he pointed out. Jez stared at the caterpillar. "Is this a dream?" She asked it though she hadn't the faintest idea why she asked him. The caterpillar took a drag from a pipe. He chuckled letting out small puffs of smoke. "Not in the slightest. For neither you nor I are sleeping," he replied. Jez fixed the chair and sat back down. "You're from Wonderland," she said leaning down so that her face was on level with the caterpillars. He crawled closer to her nose. "So are you," he told her.

Jez rolled her eyes sitting back. "This is ridiculous," she exclaimed. "All things are ridiculous to those who do not understand them," the caterpillar advised. Jez looked out the window and again nearly fell off the chair when the white rabbit hopped up tapping the pocket watch. He continued jumping up and down tapping the watch. Afraid of someone catching her losing her mind she jumped up and slammed the doors to the room. She rubbed her temples in thought. She pulled open the window. "Will you stop that jumping and get in here," she snapped. The rabbit hopped in and stood beside the caterpillar. He gave a curt nod of acknowledgement to him then tapped the watch again. "You're late," he announced. Jez put her hands on her hips and frowned at him. "Tap it one more time and I'll smash it," she warned. The rabbit's eyes went wide and she shoved the watch back in his pocket.

"What exactly am I late for?" Jez asked. The caterpillar continued to puff on his pipe. "Depends on who you ask. Askt the Hatter and he'll tell you that you're late for tea. Ask the Queen she'll tell you you're late for croquet. Ask the dormouse and you're late for a nap. It's all in who you ask," the rabbit rattled off. "Well I'm asking you," Jez pointed out. The rabbit looked at the caterpillar almost unsure of an answer. "For your eye opener," the caterpillar replied. Jez studied him confused. "My eye opener?" She questioned. The rabbit nodded. The caterpillar crawled over to the paper and tapped it with his pipe. "This 'Alice in Wonderland' is just a story," he explained. Jez stared at him in disbelief. "Then how do you explain the two of you?" She asked thinking herself very smart. "How do you explain you?" The caterpillar contended. Jez frowned, she couldn't argue that. When she didn't interrupt again the caterpillar continued. "You are from Wonderland. Though it is not exactly like that fanatical story. The girl was young and chose what she wished to see," the caterpillar explained. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. "Get to the point caterpillar before you turn into a butterfly," she urged. "You're late for your return to Wonderland. You aren't from here," he said with a frown.

Jez sat down confused. "How can I be from Wonderland? I don't remember it," she said more to herself. "You wouldn't. You're mother was from Wonderland. She fell through a looking glass when she was pregnant with you. When she fell she hit her head forgetting all about Wonderland. But you are a Wonderlander and you need to return home," the caterpillar explained. The rabbit made a move to reach in his pocket and Jez glared at him. "Take out the watch and I'll make myself a lucky rabbit foot," she warned. The rabbit leaned towards the caterpillar and without looking away from Jez, spoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you sure she's not the Red Queen's daughter?" He asked. The caterpillar shook his head certain. "What about my mother and father?" Jez asked not even bothering to ask about the Red Queen. The caterpillar puffed on his pipe. "You're earth father isn't from Wonderland and Wonderland is lost to your mother. But you need to return to where you belong," he informed her. Jez sank back in her chair the weight of this news settling on her.

The rabbit turned away to check his watch. He shrieked and leapt into the air. He turned to face Jez then thought better of it and faced the caterpillar instead. He tapped the face of the watch. "We're late. Later then late," he exclaimed. The caterpillar nodded thoughtfully. "So we are. Come Jez we must be on our way. The Queen expects you for tea along with the Hatter. There's no better time then the current. Though years past would have been just as well," he added thoughtfully. In a daze Jez got up and followed the caterpillar and rabbit out the window. If she were dreaming she'd wake up soon enough. In the meantime she might as well entertain her imagination. They made their way over to the bush Jez had seen the white rabbit behind. Behind the bush was a small discarded pocket mirror. Jez raised an eye brow at it. "Shouldn't there be a rabbit hole somewhere to fall down?" She asked. The caterpillar shook it's head annoyed. "That book. You're in for an awakening long over due if you base you're expectations of Wonderland on that book," he told her. "Now touch the looking glass so we can take you home," he instructed. Just before she touched the glass Jez thought of something and pulled her hand back. "Is the Hatter truly mad?" She asked. "Oh most certainly," the rabbit replied pushing her from behind and throwing her off balance. She reached forward to catch herself and put her hand on the glass. Instead of stopping her she fell right through the glass headfirst.


	2. Chapter 2

Jez was falling head first down a tube of silvery glass. The air seemed to be sucked out of her lungs she was falling so fast. The caterpillar was falling beside her puffing on his pipe, while on her other side the rabbit was shaking and tapping his watch then putting it up to his ear. "If…that watch…is broken…you're dead," Jez threatened breathlessly. The rabbit stopped eyes wide. "Did she just say off with my head?" He asked the caterpillar terrified. The caterpillar shook its head. "Never my friend. Quit your worrying. It is the White Queen she is more like," he replied between puffs. Jez's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to ask for an explanation when the floor finally decided to appear beneath them ending their fall. Jez collapsed on the floor while the rabbit and caterpillar landed on their feet. "You'll grow accustomed to it," the caterpillar said crawling away as Jez picked herself up off the floor. She ran after the caterpillar and rabbit. "But wait, what did you mean I'm more like the White Queen?" She called. They left the small hallway and once Jez passed through the doorway she froze. Her jaw dropped as she took in the site before her. It may not have been exactly as the book described it but it wasn't very far off. The plants were twice their normal size as well as having faces in their petals. They swayed in the slight breeze but their vine limbs moved by their own will. A large table stood in the middle of this garden with tea pots, tea cups, and saucers of all colors, shapes and sizes. "You said Wonderland wasn't like the book," she hissed to the caterpillar. "Contrary, I said she chose to see what she wanted. This being one of those wanting to," he replied. He began to crawl towards the table.

Jez took a good look at the people seated at the table, if she could call them people. There sat a dormouse, a unicorn, a lion, a leprechaun, there were a few humans though oddly dressed. Jez's attention was drawn to the elegant woman sitting at the head of the table. She wore a glamorous white gown with an elegant silver crown. She looked over at Jez and smiled a warm dazzling smile. "Come my lovely neice and sit beside me. Do not be frightened. I know you don't know me but you may trust me," she assured Jez. Jez made her way over and sat in the chair to the right of the Queen. The white rabbit stood between her and the Queen a hand fidgeting with the watch in his pocket. The person to the right of Jez leaned towards her. "You've really no need to fret. You're aunt here really is much better then your Aunt Red. Now she's someone to fret over," the man said. Jez looked at him. He wore an oversized green top hat. "You must be the Mad Hatter," she said. The Hatter beamed. "Quite so. Though not as mad as the March Hare over there," he whispered. Jez smiled despite herself. "Hatter is well known here for more then just his madness like he was in literature," the Queen told Jez capturing her attention. "Perhaps Hatter you could make my niece her crown?" The Queen asked. The Hatter looked as if he'd explode from happiness as he nodded eagerly and bowed his head to the Queen. "I'd be honored," he replied. Jez looked at the Queen. "But I'm not royalty," she pointed out.

There was giggling amongst the flowers and table guests. The Queen smiled kindly and put a hand up quieting everyone. She then placed a reassuring hand on Jez's arm. "Have some tea my dear. You and I will discuss some things on our own later," she assured Jez. Jez looked around the immediate area in front of her. "But I have no tea," she began. "The Princess needs some tea!" The white rabbit bellowed. Cup s and teapots began hopping down the table towards her on their own. They all whistled and steamed as they surrounded her. "How am I to know which tea is which?" Jez asked no one in particular. "She knows her tea!" Exclaimed a crazy looking hare from down the table. "Duck dear," the Queen advised. Jez did as she was told as a saucer flew past her head. "The March Hare?" She asked. With an amused smile the Queen nodded and indicated for one of the teapots to pour itself for Jez. "Try this my dear," she offered. Jez took a sip and smiled. "It is quite good. What's it called?" She asked. "Return to Wonderland," the Queen replied with a pleased smile.

After some tea the white rabbit frantically tapped the watch declaring that they were late for their discussion. The Queen now led Jez down pathways in the garden, flowers bowing as they passed by. The Queen had a very elegant gait and way of carrying herself. She finally paused on a pathway that overlooked the garden though Jez was quite sure they never walked up any steps or inclines. The Queen turned to Jez with an unguarded smile. "Forgive me for being so formal and unable to answer your questions. Tea is always a big to do as you saw," she explained. Jez nodded understanding. The Queen took a deep breath and looked around. "Let us sit. I'm certain this discussion may take us a very long while," she said leading them over to a bench. Jez sat down and before the Queen could say anything she asked, "what's wrong with that rabbit and his watch?" The Queen laughed. "The poor white rabbit have been late once to my sister and nearly lost his head. Now he is always trying to run on time. He's usually quite successful," she replied. Jez nodded thoughtfully, it made sense. "So now where shall I begin? Oh yes," and so the Queen began.

"Your mother was my sister, the middle child. She was the pink Queen. She played mediator between my other sister and myself. I don't know how much of her personality stuck after her fall through the looking glass but she was extremely kind and loving. If not a bit adventurous. No one is quite sure what happened the night she disappeared. All we know is that as she fell backwards into the glass she had a dazed expression on her face. She had sent her body guard away, though well trained he had not been far and that is all he saw," the Queen informed her. "She had ruled over the land between here and our other sister. I'd like to say it is now youre but despite my best efforts my sister has claimed them. When you are ready to rule I will give you some of my land to rule in your mother's place. But in the mean time you may reside here," the Queen offered with a smile. Jez looked at her unsure. "What makes you think I may one day be able to rule?" She asked. The Queen smiled. "Because you are like your mother and yet at the same time stronger. Now if you will excuss me I have some business to attend to. You may explore on your own or if you wish ask anyone and I'm sure they will provide you a tour," the Queen said standing. Jez stood as well and tried to curtsy to her knowing it to be proper but looked quite foolish in jeans. The Queen giggled behind her hand. "Should you happen upon the seamstress commission yourself some gowns," the Queen suggested then gracefully hurried away. It was only after she was gone that Jez wondered how she would know who the seamstress was.

Jez wandered around the garden, mostly because she didn't know how to get anywhere else. "I'm going to be lost here. No one will know where to find me," she said to herself. "Not true Princess. We'd help, you need only ask," a flower said with a small bow of its blossom. Jez had slowly been growing accustomed to the indianite objects actually being alive. Most of the flowers had been bowing as she passed. Thinking it polite Jez turned to the flower. "Hello Rose, perhaps you could help," she began. All the flowers bobbed eagerly. "Have you seen the seamstress?" She asked. The flowers conversed and finally the rose nodded. "The seamstress is in the Mushroom Forest," they informed her. Jez looked around confused. "Perhaps you might be able to point me in the correct direction?" She asked. The rose smiled. "The Hatter is on his way. He will show you the way Princess," she replied. Jez smiled. "Well thank you Rose," she said with a smile. She heard footsteps approaching. The flowers bowed again. "Visit anytime Princess. We will tell you of Wonderland and you may tell us of Outerland," the flowers offered. Before Jez could question this the Hatter was there ushering her along.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why is the seamstress in the Mushroom Forest?" Jez asked as she and Hatter made their way along paths, across bridges, and through doorways. She had given up trying to understand the way. "It's where she seems to be. Probably collecting caterpillar silk," the Hatter replied. Jez nodded though she didn't understand. "This place is so confusing. Nothing makes sense," she complained to herself. "Quite the contrary. What makes sense to you may make no sense at all to another, therefore in sense everything makes it to someone," the Hatter replied with a smile. Jez raised an eyebrow at Hatter. "You, sir, are mad," she told him. Hatter bowed his head. "Extremely so your highness. Now if you'll remain still for the seamstress," he instructed. Jez came to a stop and found herself surrounded by mushrooms of all shapes, sizes, and colors. Standing in front of her was a porcupine with a tape measure. The porcupine rushed forward taking Jez's measurements. "Will you be pink like your mother?" The seamstress asked. Jez looked over at Hatter confused. A puff of blue smoke appeared on the mushroom beside him. "N-O," it spelt. "No," Jez repeated unsure. The porcupine didn't look her in the eye but continued measuring. "Then color, which is it?" She asked. Jez looked around unsure. She finally just closed her eyes and said the color that first came to mind. "Blue," she said aloud. Hatter nodded as did the blue caterpillar that appeared where the smoke had been. The porcupine finally stepped back and looked at her. "Chosen like a true Heart. Your things will be in your chambers tonight Princess," she said with a bow then scurried away. "Can she really sow that fast?" Jez asked turning to Hatter. He nodded. "Multiple gowns at once in fact," he assured her. Jez had begun to wonder how this may be possible when the white rabbit hurried over from out of no where. "You're late! You're late! Princess your Aunt Red Heart. You're late!" The rabbit exclaimed frantically. Hatter seemed to pale his smile fading. "I must go work on your crown. The rabbit will take you to your lovely aunt," he said not looking directly at her and with a small bow, fled. Jez looked at the rabbit who was tapping his watch frantically. Jez rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright don't lose your head. Take me to my Aunt Red," she replied with a small smirk to herself.

The rabbit led her to a croquet grounds. An oversized game looked to be in play. Jez was certain she'd see them playing with hedgehogs and flamingos and was surprised when she was wrong. Instead they were playing with plastic lawn flamingos and crystal balls. A woman was shouting orders on the other end of the field and Jez had to assume it was her aunt. She had pale skin and auburn hair. She wore a gown made of multiple shades of red and heart patterns. The crown she wore was made up of hearts of different shapes and sizes all in red. She looked nothing like the story books and with all the differences she'd seen so far Jez wondered how bad she could actually be. She made her way over and once she got close enough her aunt turned to her. "You're my sister's daughter? What horrible clothing are you wearing?" She accused. Jez raised her eyebrows. Okay she wasn't mean just not he nicest person in the world. "Yes Aunt Red. I'm your niece. And the clothes are from home thank you very much," she snapped back. Aunt and niece sized each other up. He aunt shrugged breaking it off first. "Well lovely to meet you. Now of course you know you have no land left to rule. But I'll tell you what, come live with me and when you're old enough to rule I'll give you a nice little piece of land to watch over," the Red Queen suggested. Jez raised an eyebrow at her aunt. She may not have been as blatantly evil as in the story but she wouldn't put it past her that she was a scheming evil. Luckily Jez was spared from answering by the entrance of her other aunt.

"What are you doing here Red?" The White Queen asked. There were few similarities among the sisters. While Red's hair was auburn, White's was a deep brown. Red's eyes were brown and White's were green. White's nose was slender and petite while Red's was a little wider at the nostrils, something Jez was particularly glad hadn't run in the family. The only similarity that Jez could pick out that was a family trait was the pale, ivory skin and petite figures that they all shared. Red stepped up to her sister wearing a smug grin. "Haven't you heard sister? Our lovely niece though not so lovely dressed has chosen to come live with me as a Princess Red Heart," she told her sister. Jez opened her mouth to argue but her even-tempered Aunt White beat her to it. "Quite the contrary sister. Jez as our lovely niece is so lovely named, has actually chosen to rule under her own color. Not red, not white or even pink but rather blue. Chosen from deep within her heart," White said. Red turned to Jez who now grinned triumphantly. "Why don't you go home and we'll discuss that land this is rightfully mine when the time comes," Jez suggested. The Red Queen stamped her foot like a spoiled child. "Heads will roll for this!" She screamed storming off in a huff. White put a reassuring hand on Jez's shoulder. "Heads may roll but they wont be ours so fear not that. I hope your aunt hasn't upset you," she asked worried. Jez shook her head with a smile. "Not at all. Every family has a couple of nuts. Mine just happen to be famous ones," she replied. The White Queen smiled. "Come the seamstress has finished your gowns. Let us see how they look," she offered. Jez nodded. As she was led away she turned towards her aunt. "You don't play with real flamingos or hedge hogs?" She asked. The White Queen laughed. "Oh we haven't played with them in ages."

"Come out my niece, let us see," the Queen called through the closet door. The seamstress truly was quick. Jez's walk in dressing closet was already half full. The Queen had already stocked shoes of multiple shades of blue in multiple styles. Jez tried on one of the more simple gowns, which wasn't really simple at all. It was softer and silkier then any silk on earth and its silvery heart pattern not only looked like it was swirling but it actually was. She stepped out into her sitting room to model for her aunt. The White Queen sat up straight and elegant despite the overstuffed, overly comfortable sofa she sat on. Jez was assaulted by multiple images of herself by the various mirrors placed around the sitting room. The Queen had assured her that they were not connected to any looking glasses and therefore would not be getting any unannounced company. "You chose an excellent color niece. It suits you so well. Perhaps we could try and make a few matching your eyes?" She admired directing the second half to the porcupine who nodded with a small bow of her head. "Of course my Queen," she replied. Jez played with the skirts of the gown. "How do you make this so soft? And how on earth is this pattern actually moving?" She asked in her own amazement. The porcupine looked confused. The Queen laughed to herself. "Well that is precisely the answer. You are no longer in your world. What wasn't possible there is quite possible here. And as far as the texture, it's caterpillar silk. Your friend Blue gave some for just this purpose," she replied. Jez smiled, she'd have to thank the cryptic caterpillar the next time she saw him. "Hatter will create a cwon that will suit you just as well. But now go put on a simple gown, you must be tutored if you will one day rule," her aunt said ushering her back to the closet. Jez looked around at all the gowns. "I thought this was the simple one," she said glumly to herself.

Jez sat down on one of the sofas in the closet, her head in her hands. "Okay, it's time to wake up. I've had enough of this now," she mumbled to herself. Jez sat there for a while waiting for herself to wake up. There was a timid knock on the door. "Jez are you having trouble?" Her aunt called through the door. "Yes," Jez replied feebly. Her aunt came into the room and looked at her with concern. "What is it child? You've not changed," she pointed out. Jez sighed. "I'm waiting to wake up but it seems my subconscious is very stubborn," she admit. The White Queen gave her a sympathetic look and sat down beside her. "I suppose it is a great deal to accept at once. Between the actual surroundings, the history, and the truth. Never knowing any of it to be anything besides fantasy until now. Yes I would believe I was dreaming too," she sympathized. Jez gave a sideways glance towards her. The White Queen wasn't looking at her but had a far off look. "I'm afraid though that this is no dream. You are a Wonderlander, and a princess. If you need more proof then your not waking, perhaps while you are tutored I can recover a few albums. Would you like that?" The Queen asked finally looking at her. Jez nodded. If anything could convince her it would be solid proof. The Queen smiled at her and stood. "Now for a simple gown, how do you feel about this one?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. Let me know if you like, or not either way I love reviews :)**

Jez sat in the great library her hands folded delicately in her lap. She wore a sapphire blue floor length gown with cap sleeves and no other detail besides the folds in the skirts. "Well you certainly look the part," the Dodo bird tutor commented on her posture. The Dodo had explained how he had been her Mother's, aunts, grandmothers, and great-grandmothers tutor but never had been met with more of a challenge then her. "None the less. We will make you worth of the part in time. But where do we begin I wonder?" The Dodo paced back and forth in front of her talking more to himself then to her. Jez sighed silently hoping her aunt would keep track of the time since she could tell Dodo wouldn't. There was a cloud of blue smoke that appeared beside Jez. "Blue! I believe I have you to thank for my lovely gowns," she said quietly. The blue caterpillar nodded puffing on his pipe. "Only I could have lent you the best color silk besides, how many other blue caterpillars do you see around?" Blue replied. Jez smiled. "I suppose that's true though I haven't seen much around to begin with," she admit. "Well that is where you shall begin with then. Dodo," Blue called sending a large cloud of smoke towards the oblivious Dodo's face. After a small coughing fit his eyes grew wide and he bowed to the caterpillar. "Oh! How gracious of you to grace us with your presence oh wise caterpillar," the Dodo proclaimed. Blue didn't reply but returned to puffing on his pipe. "Princess we have been graced by one of Wonderland's wisest caterpillars. To what do we owe this great honor?" The Dodo asked. "You shall begin at the beginning of Wonderland and what you know of it. Tomorrow take her through Wonderland itself. A Queen must know her land," Blue advised. The Dodo nodded bowing his head. "So wise. An excellent idea why thank you," he exclaimed and hurried away. Jez raised an eyebrow at the caterpillar. "Yes thank you," she said sarcastically. Blue looked up at her. "Had I not said anything you would have gotten no where soon. Goodbye now enjoy your studies," he replied and vanished. Jez jumped as the Dodo returned dropping a stack of books on the table. "Let's begin."

Jez was trying desperately to not fall asleep but she could feel herself going cross-eyed. Dodo was lecturing white he had her reading out of disgustingly old textbooks. She didn't know how long she'd been in there but she knew she couldn't last much longer. By chance she looked up and spotted her aunt with a hand over her mouth as she hid behind a bookshelf. She looked like she was trying desperately not to laugh. Jez glared at her and mouthed, "save me" behind the Dodo's back as he continued to lecture. Knowing how it felt to be in Jez's shoes she came out from behind the bookshelf. She cleared her throat to get the Dodo's attention but that failed miserably. The Dodo just continued on with his history lecture. Jez smirked. "Pardon me Dodo," the Queen tried. Still the Dodo was oblivious. "Dodo!" The Queen finally resorted to yelling. The Dodo jumped surprised and spun around. When he saw it was the Queen he began to bow. "Pardon me Dodo I know you're very busy and my niece has much to learn but perhaps you may excuse her for the rest of the night. After all it has been a very eventful day for her," her aunt asked. The Dodo nodded. "But of course my Queen. And tomorrow when we resume we will see some of your land," he replied. Jez nearly jumped out of her seat and raced to her aunt's side. "It's very gracious of you Dodo, I thank you," The Queen said with a graceful nod to him the Dodo bowed. "I will see you tomorrow Princess," the Dodo said bowing to her. Not knowing a proper response Jez nodded. Then she and her aunt fled before the Dodo could lecture any further.

Jez and the Queen collapsed in a fit of giggles onto the sofas in the Queen's private quarters. "Oh dear me. I'm sorry I let Dodo have you so long. I remember how tedious his tutoring was. But then at least I had my sisters with me," her aunt said catching her breath. Jez nodded. "And had it not been for Blue, Dodo would still be trying to figure out where to start," she informed her. White rolled her eyes. "Thank goodness for caterpillars sometimes. But here look at these," she said pulling some albums onto her lap. She opened the top one to the first page. Jez gasped. Not only was there a picture of her mother as a child but the picture was moving. "Yes she does look very similar to yourself," White said mistaking her surprise. Jez shook her head. "It's not that, well it is but it's not just that. It's moving! You all are," she exclaimed staring at the picture of her mother and aunts as children laughing and hugging each other. The Queen looked at her confused. "Don't pictures move in Outerland?" She asked. Jez shook her head. "Most certainly not. Do they all do that?" She asked amazed. White nodded. "They speak too, just run your finger over it," she instructed. Jez touched the corner of the picture and the girls erupted with laughter. "Let's go play a trick on Dodo," Little Red suggested. "No let's go explore," her mother offered. "Better yet let's go find the candies mother and father have hidden away," White added. White turned the page moving on to older pictures of her mother. "So it is true. I am from here," Jez said more to herself then to her aunt. "Yes I'm afraid so," White replied. "Then who was my real father?" She asked. White flipped many pages in the album until she stopped on a young adult picture of her mother with a handsome smiling man. "This is your father. He was such a nice man, loved your mother dearly. Could always find a laugh in the saddest of times," White said sadly. "What happened to him?" Jez asked. "He went after your mother, to look for her, bring you both back. But he ran into complications in your world. He was killed. I know you didn't really know him but I'm sorry for that loss," White offered squeezing her shoulders. "Why don't you take these to your rooms. It's been a long day," White offered. Jez nodded and carried the albums away.

The porcupine had been back because there were more clothes in the closet. She pulled a pair of pants on with a tank top then sat down on her couches. She opened a different album of her mother. She brushed her fingers over the photos emitting the noise within. She sighed as she looked on of the pictures of her mother a biological father. She did look like him. She had his nose, his smile. "Why didn't I get to know you?" She asked quietly. "Well, I suppose it's never too late for it," a masculine voice replied. Jez jumped the album falling to the floor. "Who said that?" She asked not recognizing the voice. "It is a shame I suppose that you would not recognize my voice but I have the advantage since you do look so much like your mother," the voice continued. Jez looked around frantically and spotted a man in mirror in front of her. "Aunt White said none of these looking glasses were connected," she said. The man smiled sadly. "They're not don't worry. I can't step out and sit with you. I'm afraid this is as close as I may ever come to you, my daughter."

"You're my father," she said more as a statement then a question. The man nodded. "I am. May I say you've grown into a beautiful young woman. And I'm so sorry I was unable to find you and your mother in the Outerland," he apologized. Jez stood and moved closer to the mirror. "It's all true. It's not some terrible dream. I'm Princess in Wonferland, my Mother, the Queen, lost her memory, and my father is dead," she said her eyes wide filling with tears. "I'm afraid so my child, but hush hush don't cry my girl. Should you ever miss your mother and the kind man that raised you just look here," her father said tuning to the mirror beside him. The glass cracked and splintered only to clear and reveal her mother and father on earth. They were talking to a police officer. She could only assume it was about her absence. Jez turned away and the image faded. "Forgive me my child but what did your mother finally decide for your name? It is so sad that I don't know my daughter's own name," he father asked sadly. Jez turned to look at him. "Jez," she told him. He smiled wide. "Jez Heart. So she did remember the name we liked best."

Jez had pulled a chair closer to the mirror to talk with her father. They each took turns asking and answering questions turning it into a game. A frog butler brought her tea and was so startled by her father's presence he nearly spilled the tea all over himself. Jez took the cup and saucer quickly as the frog bowed again and again. "Your majesty forgive me. Forgive the intrusion. Your tea, let me get you some," the frog exclaimed franticly. Jez smirked at her father over her tea cup. He smiled back. "No need good man. As I don't believe you'll be able to hand it to me," her father teased. The frog looked horrified. "Oh dear. Forgive me your majesty," he began. Her father chuckled. "All is well my man. See if my darling daughter needs anything else and then you may go," he told him. The frog turned to Jez and she shook her head. "Just ring should you need anything Princess," the frog said with a bow then left. Jez giggled. "Poor thing I thought his eyes might pop out of his head," Jez said. Her father nodded with a chuckle. "So where were we?" He asked trying to get back on track. Before Jez could reply he looked off to the side and his face fell. "What is it?" Jez asked concerned. "I must go now. But Jez should you ever need me I'll be here. I'm so very proud of you," he assured her. Jez shook her head. "No don't leave me," she said desperately. But her father just shook his head and blew her a kiss. "I love you," he told her then turned around walking away. Jez watched as he grew smaller and smaller until she couldn't see him any longer. She collapsed on her chair alone again.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the last chapter I have written. Let me know what you guys think, if you want me to continue the story. More reviews happier I am whether they're good or bad :)**

"Come, come now Princess. You can't sleep the day away. Not when I promised Dodo he could have you back," Jez woke up to her aunt's words and the sunlight that shone in her eyes. She rolled over groaning. Someone must have moved her to her bed in the middle of the night because when she opened her eyes she was in a large canopy bed. "Must I go with Dodo?" Jez asked her aunt. The Queen turned looking heavenly with the sunlight streaming in behind her. "She's awake. And yes niece you must go with Dodo. But dress quickly you must meet your guard before you explore with Dodo," she informed Jez turning and leaving the room. Jez stared after her in shock.

Jez emerged into her sitting room wearing black riding boots, navy riding pants, and a Wonderland blue t-shirt with a navy vest. She modeled it before her aunt who was frowning. Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door and a young man strode in. Jez looked over at him surprised. He was a good foot taller then her with dark blonde hair. He had warm chocolate brown eyes that for the first time fell on her. He bowed his head to her. "Forgive me Princess and your Majesty," he apologized. The Queen looked relieved. "Good you're here. Jase please tell the Princess that is no way to dress to go see her land," the Queen said. Jase turned to Jez. With his back to the Queen he smiled at Jez his face relaxing from it's serious demeanor. "You look fine Princess," he said quietly. Aloud he said, "Whatever you think is best my Queen. But the White Rabbit tells me you are late. Rest assured I will guard the Princess and make sure she is with Dodo on time." The Queen stood. "Yes you're right. Thank you Jase. A gown now Jez, I'll be keeping an eye out for you. Now play nice your new body guard," she warned as she left. Jase stayed in a bow until the door closed then he stood up again. "Put the gown on over those. You can change once we leave the site of the Queen. But hurry I don't want to hear anymore lectures from Dodo then I already must," he said. Jez put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Listen buddy, I don't like the idea of having a body guard anymore then I like the idea of sitting through another Dodo lesson," she began. Jase rolled his eyes and took a seat on the sofa leaning back crossing his legs and his arms crossed over his chest. "How bout a friend then yea?" He asked in a thick British accent. Jez raised an eyebrow at him. She had not seen the British accent coming. He sighed leaning forward resting his arms on his knees. "Look, way I see it you aint got many friends here just yet Princess," he started. Jez had to admit he had a point. "Alright fine. But call me Jez," she warned. Jasr leaned back as she headed back to the closet. "Yes Princess," he replied with a smirk. Jez glared at him before slamming the closet door.

Once Jez and Jase had gotten to the barn Jez slipped into an empty stall and changed. Dodo's feathers had gotten all in a ruffle stating that her attire was not fit for a Princess and earned Jase a stern lecture for letting her leave her rooms dressed like that. Jez just said, "well I'm a Princess and they seem to fit me just fine." Jez also insisted that since there were horses in Wonderland, though they spoke, she would be riding one. Jase led a black stallion up to her. The stallion bowed his head. "Princess it would be an honor for me to be your stead," the horse said. Jez uncertain if she could pet him and it would be appropriate kept her hands to herself. Before she could reply Dodo stepped forward seeing the opportunity for a lesson. "Now Princess you should be aware that in royalty, once you choose your steed he or she will be your steed from life. You should learn lineage and other important factors before you make your decision," he lectured. Jez looked at the stallion. With a nod he began. "I am sired from your father and mother's steeds. I'm thoroughbred and fastest in the royal stables. My name is Cobalt as well your highness," he explained. Jez smiled. "I believe Cobalt will be a perfect fit," she announced. Cobalt pranced in place. "Well then lets be on our way then," Dodo said starting away. Jase stood beside Cobalt offering a leg up. "Princess?" He prompted. Jez smirked and swung herself up on her own. "Call me Princess again and I'll step on your foot first next time," she warned urging a chuckling Cobalt after Dodo. Jase smirked after her before swinging up onto his own horse.

Dodo walked in front lecturing and pointing out sights of historic events. Jez was only half listening. She was more interested in talking and listening to what Cobalt had to say. The reins rest on her lap finding no need to hold them. With Cobalt's enthusiastic permission she was playing with his mane. "And over there is the chessboard desert. A great battle between the Clubs and your great great relatives Hearts occurred there," Dodo was dolling on. "You and I will go on a far better tour later Princess. None of this walking about and seeing dry boring land," Cobalt scoffed. "Please Cobalt just call me Jez. And I would like that immensely," she replied. "Of course ye were bout to invite me along as well yea?" Jase said riding up beside her. Jez raised and eye brow at him. His horse whinnied in laughter. "I believe I was talking with Cobalt. I don't believe I addressed you chap," Jez replied. Jase smirked. "You making fun of me accent mate?" He challenged. "Boy, she's making fun of you as a whole," Cobalt snickered. "Princess did you hear me?" Dodo asked. Jez looked up at him with a completely innocent look. "Of course Dodo. It is all so fascination I'm just speechless," she replied. Dodo quirked his head but said nothing before turning around and continuing his lecture. Cobalt turned his head to see Jez. "Sly Princess," he commented. Jase's horse snickered. "You'll have your hands full with that one mate," he told Jase. Jase looked over at Jez. Before he could say anything though Dodo called over his shoulder. "Don't give her any ideas. I'm not deaf you know Princess," he said. Jez put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

When they got back to the stable Dodo excused her for the rest of the day. "I expect you to find the library tomorrow for your next lesson," he told her. "Yes Dodo," she replied. With a bow Dodo left. Cobalt shook out his head. "Oh thank goodness the feathery beast is gone. Let's go on a real tour now," he said heading back out. "Oy! Wait for me," Jase called trying to remount. His horsed stepped over so Jase mounted nothing but air. Jase scowled at him. "The Princess didn't invite you mate," he explained. Jase raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm her bloody guard. It doesn't matter if she invites me," he argued. Cobalt snorted. "But it's be nice if you asked if she wanted the company," he stated. Jase looked exasperated up at Jez who just smirked thoroughly enjoying this. With a raise of his arms in frustration he gave in. "Princess," he paused seeing the annoyed look on her face. "I mean Jez, would you allow me the great honor of accompanying you on this tour?" He asked with a flourished bow. Jez looked like she was debating. "What do you think boys?" She asked the horses. They both shook out their head. "No way, make him beg," Jase's horse replied. Jez giggled. "Alright let's go Jase. This time I'll let you come but the sarcasm wasn't appreciated," she said nodding to Cobalt to go. "You were too easy on him this time," he said quietly. Jez went back to playing with his mane. "Can't make him beg first time around," she replied with a smile.


End file.
